


Father and Daughter

by BexieTheIntrovert



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieTheIntrovert/pseuds/BexieTheIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara leaves for a trip thinking that she can trust her husband and daughter to be left alone.</p><p>Bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Daughter

"You _promise_ me that you won't do anything silly while I'm away?" Clara had her arms crossed, bag slung over her shoulder, and raincoat on. Standing in front of her, was her husband and daughter. Both had an innocent gleam in their eyes, but she could never be quite sure what the pair was planning.

"Yes love, I promise. We'll be perfectly fine. The old girl won't let us get into any shenanigans." The TARDIS purred in compliance at the Doctor's words. Clara cocked one eyebrow, before turning to her daughter. The now ten-years-old daughter of her and the Doctor carried the same adventurous glint in her eyes as her father, and Clara wasn't sure if it would be wise to leave the two alone for more than a few hours, "What about you, Ellie?"

Ellie looked up at her mother, flicking a strand of chestnut hair off of her shoulder, "I promise, mum. I won't let dad do anything stupid. You should trust me more." 

With a roll of her eyes, and one of her signature smirks, Clara pulled the two in for a tight hug. She kissed her husband quickly on the cheek, and bent down to kiss Ellie's nose, before waving goodbye and walking out the TARDIS doors, with nothing more than a quick shout of, "Don't get into trouble," before disappearing from sight.

Now, father and daughter were standing silently, unmoving in the blue police box, waiting to make sure the warden was in her cab and driving away before doing anything more than breathe. Five minutes passed before any words were said.

"Go check," the Doctor whispered, motioning with his thumb towards the double doors. Ellie nodded, and slunk slowly towards the doors, before opening them at an achingly slow pace. She stuck her head out, looked to her left, and then her right towards the road. She then pulled her head back in and shot a grin towards her dad, before running towards him while he began to pull on levers and push buttons.

"So," Ellie began, taking a seat on the bars of the TARDIS, "Mum's gone for two days to visit granddad. Where to first?" 

The Doctor walked over and bent down in front of her, a devilish grin on his face, "Well, there's a whole Universe out there. Any place you'd like to start?"

~~~~

Ellie could always tell when her father was lying. He'd turn away, unsure of himself for a second, and bite his lip. Then he'd turn back with a large grin and say, "Yes, everything is fantastic," before pacing around the TARDIS console.

"I know you're lying, dad. What did we hit? I heard the thud and I'm not stupid."

No doubt about it, Ellie was a clever girl. She's inherited both her mother and father's cleverness, and the knack for reading and deducing people's every move. He couldn't keep it from her forever, so he might as well tell her now.

"Well, from the looks of it, we may or may not have just hit a very large, carnivorous, mouse-like creature who also happens to be the Queen of the planet we're on."

The young girl's jaw slackened, and she just stood for a moment, pondering what her dad had just done. When her pondering was finished, she marched straight up to him, arms crossed and eyes full of fury.

" _You. Said. We. Wouldn't. Get. In. Any. Trouble!_ " She growled through gritted teeth, enunciating each word with a sharp jab towards her fathers chest.

"Now," poke, "mum," poke, "is," poke, "going to," poke, "kill us!" jab. 

"That is if we don't get ripped to shreds by a bunch of horse-size, carnivorous mice!" Poke, poke, poke. 

"Well I apologize! The landing gears on this old thing aren't exactly what they used to be!" He countered, stalking away from the ten-year-old with a grimace on his face.

"That doesn't change the fact that we're possibly gonna die, now does it dad?" She shouted, throwing her hands up in a fit of anxious rage. 

"I said I was sorry!" His face fell in defeat, and he leaned on the console of the TARDIS, letting out a sigh. How to get out of this predicament, he had no clue. They couldn't just materialize away. That would be rude and another race would be out to kill him. He didn't need that. At least not while his daughter was present. 

"We need to go out there." Ellie broke the silence, beginning to walk towards the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor rushed in front of her, putting out his hands and pushing her back.

"Did you not hear me say _carnivorous?_ You are _not_ going out there. Nope, no chance. Not after you _mother_ trusted me to take care of you. Not to mention the fact that you are _ten years old._ "

Ellie let out a huff, and crossed her arms. Her grey eyes looked to the floor, and she counted the different colours on her shoes before looking up again.

"Then you go out there, and I'll wait in here. And maybe I'll ring up mum and tell her what mess you got us into. I bet she'd _love_ to hear this." Ellie began to walk backwards, towards the phone on the opposite end of the console.

"You get back here!" The Doctor shouted, "We're both going then. But if you get eaten, I'll say I told you so while you're being ingested by a gigantic rodent."


End file.
